


Bleu orangé

by Chysack



Category: Undertale, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: CPasGraveCEtaitQuandMêmeCoolAEcrire, Crossover, Hobbit, JeLesShippeMaisJAiFoirré, Sans - Freeform, Sans X Smaug, Smaug - Freeform, Smaug X Sans, Undertaale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chysack/pseuds/Chysack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mort et le feu. L'ombre et leur rencontre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleu orangé

**Author's Note:**

> Hoy^^
> 
> Bon, vite fait: je voulais faire un Sans X Smaug (nom de pairing actuellement soumis au vote sur mon Twitter) mais au final j'ai juste fait un drabble avec un ship méga ultra super léger.
> 
> 'Hope you enjoy it ~

Auparavant, le corps sinueux s'étendait en arc de cercle dans la pièce, chacune des écailles rougeoyante de l'éclat de l'or qui les entourait. Le souffle lent, lourd, résonnait contre l'air stagnant, semblant porter les souvenirs de chaque pièce de ce trésor. Les murs tremblaient de la crainte de ceux qui les avaient habités.

_Le Feu vivait._

Désormais, les os blanchis s'étendent en arc de cercle dans la pièce vide de ce qui a été la plus grande richesse de ce monde. Le souffle lent, lourd, s'est lassé d'occuper cet espace vide, laissant l'air stagner. Le sang écarlate, séché, couvre les murs encore porteurs de la joie assassine de ceux qui les occupent.

_Le Feu s'éteint._

Seul reste l'œil, sa pupille noire en amande occupant toujours l'orbite porteuse d'une ombre orangée enragée.

Puis le feu bleu. Tout disparait. La terre et la pierre brut remplacent l'opulence du marbre. Les os s'assemblent. S'agitent. S'ajustent.

Et l'œil se fixe sur la silhouette osseuse qui l'a accompagné.

Et les sensations reviennent. Les sons reviennent. La voix lui parvient.

**"Je vais mourir. Tu m'accompagne?"**

Et le bleu percute l'orange. Les yeux se confrontent. L'orbite en feu le fixe là où l'obscurité le reflète.

_Et le Feu revient._


End file.
